


I Am My Brother's Keeper

by Kasket



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, F/M, Future Fic, M/M, Post-Canon, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9895868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasket/pseuds/Kasket
Summary: Being the son of Harry Potter isn't easy, and being the brother of James Sirius “Golden Boy” Potter doesn't make it any better. However, as obnoxious as his brother can be, Albus wouldn't trade him for the world. When Albus accidentally stumbles upon a secret, it threatens to break apart his already complicated and messy relationship with James. (completed)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone! First of all, I would like to give a warm special thanks to the incredible [autumn-of-ilvermorny](http://autumn-of-ilvermorny.tumblr.com/) and [abradystrix](http://abradystrix.tumblr.com/) for being awesome beta-readers! This was originally an idea for the HPCC Valentine's calendar on tumblr, but it grew to be a little too big for a small fluffy one-shot that I wanted to write. So here we are! Enjoy!

**_Winter of 2020_ **

 

_ As Albus writes his Muggle Studies essay in the Great Hall, a presence looms over him. It's James, grinning widely with a chess set tucked under his arms. Albus spares him the briefest of glances before resuming his homework.  _

 

_ “I thought you went home,” Albus says. _

 

_ James shakes his head, casually taking a seat at the Slytherin table. _

 

_ “Change of plans, I decided to stay for the holiday.” Albus looks up from his essay as if James has grown two heads. “You don’t have to look so shocked, Al.”  _

 

_ “Do Mum and Dad know that you’re not coming home for Christmas?” _

 

_ James waves a hand at Albus, dismissively _

 

_ “I owled them days ago to let them know that I’m keeping you company as you serve out your time. You know,  for almost destroying life as we know it and ushering in a new age of Dark Magic.” _

 

_ “Ha. Really funny James.” Albus says dryly as he picks up his quill and begins to write once more. _

 

_ “Anyways, they were fine with it,” James says, before placing his case on the table. “How about a game of wizard chess?” _

 

_ “If you haven’t noticed, I’m in the middle of an essay.” _

 

_ “It can wait. You have all of the break to work on it. Live a little.” Albus stops scrawling on his parchment to look up at James suspiciously. He is met with his brother's impenetrable grin. _

 

_ “We haven’t played wizard chess together since before Hogwarts,”  Albus says. It's been ages. _

 

_ “So? What is your point?”  _

 

_ “So, I don’t trust it. There’s probably stink pellets or belching powder hidden away in that case.  That’s what you do.  You’re James Sirius Potter.” Albus flinches as James opens his case to reveal an ordinary chess set. James smirks smugly. _

 

_ “While I appreciate that you regard me as the Prankster King--” _

 

_ “That’s not what I said.” Albus interrupts. _

 

_ “It was implied. However, I am seriously asking, nay,  imploring you to play wizard chess with me.” James says as he begins to set up the board. Albus sighs as he puts away his homework. James’s triumphant grin does not go unnoticed. _

 

_ “I’ll play on one condition, I want information.” _

 

_ “Spoken like a true Slytherin.”  _

 

_ “Riddle me this: we haven’t played chess together in years. Why now?” Albus watches as James’s expression grows uncomfortable, his eyes flickering away as he plays with a chess piece. It seems strange to see James so hesitant.  _

 

_ “I should have done this earlier, but I just didn’t know what to say after--” There is a long pause. Albus sits patiently, waiting for James to gather his thoughts. “But--I keep thinking about Craig Bowker. I keep thinking about him and you and Scorpius on the Quidditch pitch that night. And maybe I haven't been a good brother to you lately. And I know I make fun of you all the time. I keep thinking about that night because, it could have been you, Al. I couldn’t imagine a universe where I’m not bugging the shit out of you.  A universe where we're not brothers. And I don't want to. I guess what I am saying is that--I’ve really missed you.” _

 

_ Albus stares at his brother, paralyzed by James’s confession. Slowly, something starts to mend inside of him, like water filling in the empty spaces of a glass. Something that he didn’t realize needed fixing. _

 

_ He is swirling with emotions. Doubt. Hope. Regret. Love. Albus swallows thickly. There is so much he wants to say to James.  _

 

_ That James is right; he hasn't been a good brother. He should have been there. That, for the longest time, Albus has been angry with James. He’s still angry. And despite how angry he is,  despite how obnoxious and pig-headed and self-centered James is… Albus couldn’t imagine a universe where he didn’t have James as a brother either. _

 

_ Instead, Albus says, “We used to be so close.”  _

 

_ The weight of the world is in those words. _

 

_ James nudges the board towards Albus.  _

 

_ Suddenly, this is no longer a mere game of chess. This is a second chance. _

 

_ A subtle smile tugs on Albus’s lips as he reaches across the board to grab a white chess piece. _

 

_ “Do you still play black?” James grins. _

 

_ “Duh. Always.” _

 

**_The present, Spring of 2025_ **

 

“Would you like some help with the dishes Mrs. Potter?”  Scorpius offers after they all finish dinner. 

 

Harry and Teddy retreat into the living room to discuss Teddy's recent research trip to the Americas. 

 

Ginny gives Scorpius a grateful smile. “Oh no, Scorpius. I’m sure that James or Albus would like to volunteer instead.”

 

“Ugh. Mum! Teddy just got back, and I wanna hear all about his trip. If Scorpius has so graciously offered to help with the dishes, who am I to deny him that pleasure?” James grins wickedly, wrapping an arm around Scorpius’s shoulder. 

 

Rolling her eyes, Ginny shifts her gaze to Albus, who purposely avoids her eyes. He has no interest in doing dishes. Ginny sighs.

 

“Actually, help would be lovely Scorpius. Would you dry the dishes for me?”

 

“Nothing would make me happier!” Scorpius chirps, following Mrs. Potter into the kitchen. 

 

Albus stands by the table, observing them quietly.  His mum and Scorpius work in perfect sync, washing and drying dishes. From where Albus stands, he gets the perfect view of Scorpius leaning against the counter, charming a rag to dry the dishes. With a soft smile, warmth and fondness light Scorpius’s steely eyes as he chats idly with his mum. He looks so happy, so natural and at home in the Potter household. 

 

“Just when I thought you couldn’t get any more pathetic…” Albus flinches as James disrupts his train of thought. An irritated scowl etches itself onto Albus’s features.

 

“What are you talking about?” 

 

A slow and smug grin unfurls on James’s lips as his eyes gleam with mischief.

 

“Oh dearest brother, you know exactly what I am referring to.”

 

Albus follows James’s gaze to the kitchen. Specifically, a certain blond standing in the kitchen.

 

“I thought you were joining Teddy and Dad in the living room.”

 

“Don’t try to change the subject. We are talking about what’s going on between you and a certain flatmate.” James says.

 

“Nothing is going on.”

 

“That’s exactly the problem Albus. ” 

 

Much to Albus’s annoyance, James tucks his younger brother's head between his elbow and ruffles his hair. 

 

“I can help,” Surprisingly, James is sincere when he says this.

 

“No.” 

 

Definitely not.

 

“Seriously, let me help you. You  _ need _ me to help you.” James finally lets him go. 

 

“What does that mean?” Albus scoffs. In response, James raises an eyebrow at his brother.

 

“I’ve seen you in action. No offense Albus, but you’re absolutely rubbish. A lost cause.”

 

“I’m offended.”

 

“I said no offense.”

 

“News flash James, prefacing a sentence with ‘no offense’ does not make it any less offensive.” 

 

“Point taken.” James says.

 

Albus sighs. “I’m not discussing this with you.”

 

“Why not? Awww, is somebody embarrassed?” James coos before pinching Albus’s cheek.

 

“James, stop touching me!!” Albus huffs, swatting him away.

 

“Can’t you two get along for five minutes? What exactly is going on here?” Ginny asks with an amused grin. Scorpius stands next to her, holding a bowl of strawberries and ginger biscuits that Harry had baked earlier. He looks just as amused as Ginny. Albus feels his cheeks tinge red.

 

“Nothing!” Both James and Albus shout. Ginny glances between the two boys, suspicious. When she doesn’t find any evidence of wrongdoing, she sighs. 

 

“Well then, James, help Scorpius take the strawberries and biscuits out to Teddy and your father.” When James groans, she adds, “Do you really expect Scorpius to do all the work around here? He’s our guest. The living room is a few feet away. Trust me, it won’t kill you to be a little helpful around here.”

 

“Guest? Seriously? Scorpius might as well be your third son.” 

 

Albus nearly chokes on air when he hears this.

 

“Keep talking, and I might consider adopting Scorpius to replace my eldest son.”

 

James objects with “You wouldn’t dare. We all know that I’m your favorite.” 

 

“James.” Ginny groans.

 

“Hey!” Albus interjects.

 

“I would like to point out that you didn't deny it. It’s okay, mum. It’ll be our little secret.” James says, winking.

 

“James Sirius Potter! Living room now!”

 

“Can’t stay out of trouble for five minutes, can you, Jamie?” Teddy resurfaces, taking a strawberry slice and popping it in his mouth as he ruffles James’s hair. The tips of James’s ears grow red as he tries to dodge Teddy’s hand.

 

“Ugh, Teddy, you’re ruining my hair!” James groans.

 

“It was already messy before I even touched it. What do you care anyway? Hot date tonight?” Teddy grins, and James’s face grows redder.

 

Watching Teddy harass James brings a wide grin to Albus’s face. It’s fun to watch. Teddy, the only person in the world that can get under James’s skin, has a soft spot in Albus’s heart. 

 

“I could,” James grumbles. 

 

Scorpius interrupts.

 

“I hope you don’t mind Teddy, but I wanted to hear more about your adventures in America. Did you really attend a lecture given by Newt Scamander?” Scorpius asks, his eyes sparkling with curiosity. Albus can’t help but shake his head at his best friend’s typical nerdiness.

 

“Yeah, he gave a lecture on the mating habits of the Thunderbird. And afterward, he signed my latest edition of ‘ _ Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _ ’. I have my copy with me if you want to look at it.”

 

“Would I ever! Incredible! The mating habits of the Thunderbird? I’m intrigued. What did he have to say?” Scorpius asks.

 

Later that evening, Albus and Scorpius return to their flat together.

 

“I really enjoy this Sunday dinner tradition. I thought tonight went stupendously! What do you think?”  Scorpius asks Albus, smiling warmly as he peels off his jacket and hangs it on the coat rack. Albus shrugs in response before plopping down on their sofa. He tells himself not to get too comfortable there.

 

“I think Mum is ready to adopt you and trade in James and me.” This makes Scorpius’s smile grow brighter. Albus watches Scorpius knock off his shoes before joining him on the sofa.

 

“Teddy is splendiferous! I can’t believe that he met Newt Scamander! And he gets to travel and work with all of these cool magical beasts! How long is he here for?”

 

“Two weeks, so don’t get too attached to him. He’s staying at James’s flat until he leaves for Romania to study dragons with Uncle Charlie.”  Albus says as he slips off his own socks and shoes.

 

“Merlin’s beard! That’s fantastic!” Scorpius says with awe and adoration.

 

“Should I be worried that you might replace me with Teddy?” Albus laughs as Scorpius ducks his head in embarrassment. 

 

“No one could ever replace you, Albus. Sure, Teddy is amazing, but you--” Scorpius says quietly before he falters.  

 

Albus wonders what Scorpius was going to say before he stopped himself. He never gets to ask because a roar of their fireplace interrupts them.

 

“Hello, Scorpius. Hello, Albus.” Rose greets them, stepping out of their heart. Despite having traveled by floo, she looks practically untouched by the soot. She dusts one of her shoulders off, but Albus thinks that she only does it out of formality. “I’m glad that I caught you. How was dinner?” She asks before making herself comfortable in a chair. 

 

“Nice of you to drop by, Rose,” Scorpius says. “It went swimmingly actually. Teddy is back in town, and Harry made his famous biscuits. You should join us next Saturday.”

 

“Thanks for the invitation, but it seems like a Potter exclusive tradition. I would hate to intrude.” 

 

“Scorpius goes to them, and he’s not a Potter.” Albus points out.

 

“It’s only a matter of time,” Rose says, smirking at Albus, who blanches at her comment. Scorpius laughs it off.

 

“Yeah, I think Mrs. Potter plans to adopt me as her third son.” He jokes. “So, how are things? Chudley Cannon practices?”

 

“Practices are great, and I think with me on the team, we have a real shot at the Quidditch Cup this year.” Albus snorts at this.

 

“Rose, it’s the Chudley Cannons. They never win. No one understands why you went to them when you could have had your pick of the league.”

 

“Yes, and you’re talking to the greatest Chaser of this generation. We’re going to win the cup this year,” Rose says, puffing out her chest proudly. 

 

“How is Yann?” Scorpius asks.

 

Albus sees her thinking before her confidence fades, and she sinks into her chair. 

 

Weird. It’s not a typical response from the ever confident Rose Granger-Weasley.

 

“He finally asked me out,” she says.

 

Both Scorpius and Albus sit up a little more in their seats. 

 

“That’s great!” Scorpius exclaims. 

 

At the same time, Rose says, “I turned him down.”

 

“You did?” Scorpius asks, and Rose shrugs her shoulders nonchalantly.

 

“I did.”

 

“But you really liked him.”

 

“It’s not going to work out.” She says flippantly. It confuses Albus. “After all, I foresee potential awkwardness with us being on rival Quidditch teams.” 

 

“Yeah right,” Albus snorts. Rose narrows her eyes at Albus and cocks her head to the side.

 

“What does that mean?” Rose baits, raising a finely shaped eyebrow.

 

“It means that you do this all the time. It’s the same excuse with every guy. ”

 

“I find it so ironic that you of all people are giving me romantic advice when you have never had a date in your life.” Rose shoots back, and Albus looks down at his lap, red-faced. 

 

Sensing the start of tension,  Scorpius redirects their conversation to light chatter. They talk about dinner, the Muggle University that Albus now attends, and Scorpius latest adventure working at St. Mungo’s. When it gets late, Rose floos back to her own flat.

 

”I’m tired. I’m going to bed.” Albus stands and yawns. “Are you staying up to study?”

 

“Yep, they have me in the Magical Bugs and Diseases ward tomorrow. So I’m going to do a little reading to brush up on dragon pox.” Scorpius replies, pulling a thick medical textbook into his lap. Albus quirks an eyebrow.

 

“Light reading? Scorpius, this is a huge textbook about magical illnesses.”

 

“I know, I never get sick of reading it,” Scorpius says before he bursts into laughter. 

 

Albus rolls his eyes at the pun. “I walked right into that one.” He says flatly.

 

“Ya-huh!”

 

“Don’t stay up too late, even uber geeks like you need their beauty rest. And actually try to make it to your bed tonight.” Albus smirks as Scorpius’s cheeks grow warm and pink.

 

“I’ve only fallen asleep on the sofa once or twice.”

 

“Or five or six times.” Albus teases as he retreats towards the hallway. “Night, Scorpius.”

 

“Goodnight, Albus.”

 

When Albus wakes later that night, he gathers the blanket from his bed before drifting into the living room. 

 

Scorpius is asleep on their sofa once more, limbs dangling off the side and his face pressed in a book. Albus smiles before he carefully extracts the book from under Scorpius’s cheek and tosses a thick blanket over him.

 

Albus gently brushes a few stray strands of hair from Scorpius’s face. The strands are feathery soft against the tips of his fingers.

 

He thinks about his conversation with James earlier that evening.

 

“James is right. I’m a lost cause,” Albus says quietly. 

 

He could think of a thousand reasons of why Scorpius and he wouldn’t work. A thousand ways that he would screw this up. He isn’t as kind as Scorpius. Or as confident as Rose. Or as perfect as James. 

 

“You’re going to make someone very happy one day,” Albus whispers quietly. 

 

Maybe not him, but someone more deserving.

  
“Goodnight, Scorpius,” Albus says before he retires to his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you have any strong opinions or questions, feel free to comment below. The next chapter should be posted within the next few days. Until then, catch me on [tumblr](http://rarity-kasket.tumblr.com/)! xoxo, Gossip Girl.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Winter of 2019_ **

 

_ “Al!” _

 

_ Albus groans inwardly. James calling after him is the last thing that Albus wants to hear right now. He doesn't look back, but instead, he quickens his pace down the corridor.   _

 

_ “Hey, wait up!”  _

 

_ The sound of James’s footsteps picks up in rhythm with his own. When Albus decides to break into a sprint, a hand reaches out to grab him by the sleeve of his robe. _

 

_ “Why the rush--woah, what happened to your eye, Al?” James exclaims as he studies Albus's darkened left eye. _

 

_ “It’s Albus, and it's nothing.” Albus shrugs it off dismissively. “Now, if you would excuse me, I am very busy.” _

 

_ “Yes, I’m very sure,” James says skeptically before his eyes study the bruise. He frowns, and his gaze makes Albus uncomfortable. “That looks like it hurts. You should get that checked out. Come on, let me walk you down to Madam Pomfrey.”  James reaches out to touch the soft bruise under Albus’s left eye before his brother flinches away, narrowing his emerald eyes into a distrustful glare. _

 

_ “Don’t.” Albus snarls. James stares back at him, hurt. _

 

_ “Albus, come on. At least, tell me who did this to you. Maybe I could--” _

 

_ “I don’t need you defending my honor.” _

 

_ “Merlin’s beard don't be so bloody stubborn! I’m trying to help.” James says exasperatedly.  _

 

_ “What? You suddenly care what happens to me now?” Albus laughs bitterly. “Golden Boy Potter doing his one good deed of the day--” _

 

_ “Albus--” _

 

_ “-by gracing the black sheep of the Potter Legacy with his presence. What did I ever do to deserve this?” Albus rails sarcastically. _

 

_ “I’m just trying--”  _

 

_ Albus doesn’t let James get another word in. _

 

_ “What do you want a gold medal? A pat on the back? A gold star? “ He replies nastily as he measures James with a dark and disdainful glare. “Please, the only thing you care about is yourself.”  _

 

_ James reels back in disbelief as if Albus has struck him across the face.  _

 

_ In that moment, it couldn’t be more obvious how far the two brothers have drifted apart. _

 

_ “You can be really cruel sometimes,” James confesses.  _

 

_ “ Just because you’re miserable doesn’t mean that you have to make everyone else around you miserable.“ James spits out before taking a few steps back. He turns away from Albus, and something seething and hot flares inside Albus. _

 

_ “I’ve been getting by for three years without you. Don’t pretend that you care now.” Albus sneers, and he feels some sick and twisted satisfaction when he sees James flinch at the words before leaving Albus alone in the empty corridor. _

 

**_The Present, Spring of 2025_ **

 

As soon as the door swings open, Albus instantly regrets this decision to beg James for help. Is he really this desperate?

 

Upon seeing his brother, James grins, leaning coolly against the doorframe with his arms folded over his chest.

 

“I can only assume that you’re here to finally admit your undying love for Scorpius Malfoy.”

 

Albus’s cheeks burn as he quickly breezes past James.

 

“Ha, funny. ” Albus replies drily before standing in James’s living room, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. 

 

“I guess you were right. Uh--that I need your help. Not the undying love part.” Albus adds quickly, and James cocks his head in mild amusement. 

 

“I never thought I would see the day that Albus Severus Potter would actually come crawling to me for help.”

 

“I know it's hard not to be an obnoxious prick every five minutes, but could at least you try?” 

 

“I’m sorry. This moment is too beautiful.” 

 

Albus sighs at James’s infuriating grin.

 

“You know what, this is pointless.” Why did he even think coming to James would be a good idea? Albus crosses over to the door, but James easily catches him by the collar of his shirt.

 

“Relax, it was a joke. Let me help. I want to help. ” James claps his hands together and bats those dark lashes at Albus pleadingly. It’s the picture of innocence.

 

Honestly, this only makes Albus even more distrustful.

 

“You really want to help me?” Albus raises a skeptical eyebrow.

 

“Seriously. Sit, make yourself comfortable.” James gestures to the sofa. “Did you come from class?” 

 

“Yeah, uh, an introduction to psychology course. I have another class later.”  Albus says as he drops his backpack and notebook down on the sofa.  James wrinkles his nose at this.

 

“What do you plan to do after you graduate?” James asks curiously.

 

Albus shrugs. He hasn’t decided yet, despite the fact that he was quickly approaching the end of the year. However, there is this one particular class…

 

Introduction to Acting.

 

It was originally a course to fill an elective. He never actually expected to enjoy it so much. However, there is something cathartic about slipping away from reality for even a few moments, stepping into someone else’s world and seeing life in a completely new light. With a script in his hands, Albus slips away, and he is transformed into whatever he needs to be.

 

Currently, his lecturer is attempting to persuade Albus into auditioning for their fall production of  _ Hamlet _ . He’s not entirely sure yet...

 

“Do you plan on working in the Muggle Investigation Department at the Ministry? I mean your experience would be useful there.” 

 

Albus frowns as James pitches the idea of working for the Ministry. He would rather die than work at the Ministry of Magic with his father and his brother.

 

Albus doesn’t expect James or his family to fully understand his choice to attend a Muggle university after Hogwarts. Scorpius gets it, and he thinks his mother gets it too. In his classes, he’s not Harry Potter’s son. He doesn’t shrink in the shadow of the Potter Legacy. There, no one cares about where he comes from, and that is such a relief. To just be Albus.

 

“It's not like I'm giving up magic completely.” 

 

“I never said that,” James argues. 

 

“You didn’t have to. I see it in your face.” Albus sighs. “Maybe coming over was a mistake.”

 

“No, you came to me for help. I want to do this for you.”

 

“It doesn’t matter. I’m being naive. Scorpius doesn’t--he couldn’t…”

 

“He couldn't what?” 

 

Albus feels his face grow hot before dragging his hand over his face. Was James really going to make him say it out loud?

 

“He couldn't possibly feel the same way.” The words make Albus’s chest constrict as if it’s almost painful to say it.

 

“You know this for sure?” James asks. His expression grows suddenly serious.

 

“I just know.” 

 

“So you haven't talked to him? You’re just assuming.”

 

“I'm not assuming.”

 

James sighs.

 

“I didn't realize how thick you would be. Al, talk to him. Be honest with Scorpius about your feelings. You’ll never know unless you talk to him. I know it’s terrifying to put yourself out there in the deep end. I know you. You’re crazy stupid about Scorpius, so stop wasting your time and tell him, because being in love feels --” He falters. “--really great.” 

 

There is a long pause of silence as Albus watches a pink-hued flush color James’s cheeks. His dark brown eyes glimmer with something quite melancholy. It’s not a reaction that he expects from James, whose lips are perpetually carved into a smile. His eyes always shine with mischief. 

 

Why does he look like that? Before Albus opens his mouth to speak, there is a thin pop.

 

Teddy stands in the middle of James’s living room. He looks pleasantly surprised to see Albus.

 

“Oh hello there, Albus,” He greets, gracing him with a charming grin before he sits on the sofa beside him.  “James didn't tell me that you would be stopping by. How is school?”

 

Albus cannot help the smile that is threatening to surface on his lips. Teddy has this way of waltzing into a room, making everything warm and welcoming and bright. Sometimes, Albus needs that.  

 

“Ugh, you’re so friendly. It’s gross.” James grumbles, rolling his eyes. He looks so childish as he sulks in the sofa with his arms folded over his chest. Teddy grins before he reaches over Albus to pinch James’s cheek. 

 

“Is baby Jamie jealous? Not getting enough attention.” Albus laughs, and James’s face grows as scarlet as the Gryffindor crest from embarrassment as he tries to glare narrowly at Teddy. 

 

“Teddy--stop!” James whines. 

 

“No, I’m giving baby Jamie attention.” He smiles before crawling over a thoroughly amused Albus and wrestling James down on the sofa. They are a pair of flailing limbs and laughter. When James is pinned in a corner, Teddy ruffles James’s untidy hair and nuzzles their cheeks together. James squirms under Teddy’s weight. When he is freed, James glares half-heartedly at Teddy, the grin threatening to break on his lip betraying him. 

 

“You’re the worst,” James tells Teddy, his brown eyes shimmering with something that Albus cannot quite decipher. He’s seen that shimmer before. He has caught his mother looking at their dad that way when she thinks no one is looking. It’s the same shimmer that Scorpius sometimes wears when he sits by their kitchen window quietly reading a new book. 

 

“I know.” A fond smile tugs on Teddy’s lips.  

 

Something passes between the two. 

 

_ Strange _ . 

 

Albus thinks. 

 

However, he doesn't ponder on it too long. It's a ridiculous notion.

 

He’s imagining things.

 

Clearing his throat, Albus stands before reaching for his messenger bag. 

 

“I was actually on my way back to class now,” Albus says, and Teddy frowns.

 

“Aw, I just got here, and you’re already leaving--”

 

“He probably doesn’t want to be stuck here with you. I know I don’t want to be.” James quips. Teddy doesn’t say anything. Teddy simply smiles at James adoringly. When it is too much, James, red-faced, looks away. 

 

“I should be leaving,”  Albus says. Teddy climbs off the sofa and crosses over to him. He smiles warmly.

 

“You’ll have to tell me all about school. Maybe without Jamie here trying to hog all the attention.” Albus smiles. 

 

“Hey!” James tries to interject, but both Teddy and Albus ignore him.

 

“Yeah, okay. Soon.” With a pop, he is gone.

 

When Albus starts looking for his notebook before his next class, he realizes that he has left it at James’s flat. In his hasty exit, Albus only picked up his backpack.

 

How could he be so stupid as to leave his notes? 

 

It’s no problem really, just an inconvenience. 

 

Fine, he'll apparate in quickly, grab his notebook, get out, and run to class. 

 

Finding somewhere empty and hidden at the university, Albus apparates back to James’s flat. 

 

In James’s flat, he finds his notebook wedged in between the sofa cushions. Relief floods his chest at the sight of it, and he quickly snatches up the notebook and stuffs it in his messenger bag. Albus prepares to apparate when he hears voices quietly wafting from the hallway.

 

“--I was thinking about last Sunday. It went so well. And then Albus being here earlier today...” Albus instantly recognizes Teddy’s voice.

 

Why is Teddy talking about him? Albus lingers at the edge of the hallway to listen to more. “Maybe--” 

 

“This was your idea in the first place, and things are great this way.” This is undoubtedly James.

 

“I know, but things will be different after I get back from Romania. I’ll be more settled. I think Albus would understand if we told him. Maybe Harry and Ginny would understand. We could tell them together.”

 

“Um, no way. We are most definitely  _ not _ telling my dad, the  Savior of the Wizarding World and the  Head of Magical Law Enforcement at the Ministry of Magic, and _your godfather_! Do you have a death wish?” 

 

There is a long pause, and Albus feels himself leaning in with great curiosity. 

 

“Aren’t you tired of hiding? Are you even happy with the way things are?” Teddy speaks so faintly that Albus nearly misses it.

 

“They’re not going to understand.” 

 

“It’s been a year,” Teddy says softly as Albus stands outside James’s open bedroom door. 

 

“Over a year. A year and four months.” James corrects him.

 

Over a  year? 

 

What does James feel like he needs to hide from him? From all of them?

Albus peers silently into the room.

 

James, with his arms defiantly crossed over his chest, stands in front of Teddy, who is sitting at the edge of the bed. The frown on James’s lips makes it evident that his brother would rather be anywhere than having this conversation. The two appear completely unaware of Albus's hidden presence.

 

“Will you at least consider telling them?” Teddy pulls James closer to him; his hands rest lightly on James’s waist. In response, James weaves a hand through Teddy’s bright blue hair, and Teddy closes his eyes and smiles. His hair changes from bright blue to a beautiful dark magenta as James quietly plays in his hair. It looks so natural. They look so natural and so comfortable with each other. 

 

After a while, James speaks quietly. 

 

“I just don’t want them to hate me,” James wears that same melancholy glimmer in his eyes from earlier, and Albus wants nothing more than to reach out for James, but he doesn’t know how. He needs to reassure James that they could never hate him. Albus could never hate him, but he wouldn’t know the words to say. Albus is rooted to the floor by his own cowardice.  

 

James’s statement makes Teddy open his eyes. He looks at James, so open and so warm. 

 

“James Sirius Potter, look at me.” Ever so slowly, James’s gaze meets Teddy’s, glossy and wet.

 

“They could never hate you. I don’t think that Harry and Ginny have an unkind bone in their body. I just-- I don’t want you to feel like you have to hide a piece of yourself from them.” His voice is just as open and warm and soft as the way he looks at James. His brother's face grows flushed under Teddy's gaze, and his hand slips out of Teddy’s hair, gently tracing along the curve of his neck. 

 

James crawls up on the bed, his knees on either side of Teddy’s hips and his hands on Teddy’s shoulders to steady himself. James leans his forehead against Teddy’s and closes his eyes.

 

They stay like this for a long moment before Teddy walks two fingers up James’s arm, and for some reason, this makes his brother chuckle, his lips curving into a soft smile. 

 

James murmurs something too quietly for Albus to hear. Whatever it is, it makes Teddy laugh earnestly before he leans in, pressing their mouths other.

 

The sheer shock of the kiss is enough to make Albus drop his journal. 

 

At the soft thud of the notebook hitting the floor, Teddy and James quickly spring apart to find Albus gawking in the doorway. 

 

James’s expression is one of astonishment before melting into pure annoyance.

 

“What are you doing here?” James demands. His sudden hostility takes Albus off guard. He is used to James’s easy-going smiles and mischievous smirks. 

 

“I- uh came back for this…” Albus quickly scrambles to grab the leather notebook. Teddy looks over at James, concerned.

 

“James--” Teddy starts.

 

James stands, dragging a hand over his face. “I need to talk to Albus. Alone.”

 

Teddy stands too. When he reaches out to touch James, the other shrinks away from him. Teddy appears hurt.

 

“You don’t have to do this alone.”

 

“I know.”

 

Teddy looks unconvinced, but he sighs before turning to Albus, who stares at the scene numbly. Teddy opens his mouth to say something to Albus before shutting it and apparating out. 

 

Neither of the Potter brothers say anything but linger in a tense silence. 

 

Albus is lost for words.

Every exchange between Teddy and James is bathed in a new light, like watching the colorful pieces of a kaleidoscope break apart and come together in new shapes. Suddenly, every sentence that was spoken, every glance that was shared, and every casual touch takes on a new meaning.

 

Albus feels the world shifting from under his feet.

 

His brother and Teddy, their godbrother.

 

“Teddy and you?” Albus asks, his mind processing this new revelation.  James ignores the question.

 

“Albus, listen, that wasn’t what it looked like.”

 

“Really? What exactly is going on between Teddy and you?” Albus snaps.

 

James dodges Albus’s inquisitive stare.

 

“Teddy and I are--” James falters, screwing his eyes shut and taking in a shuddering breath before opening his eyes again. “That was nothing,” he finishes lamely.

 

“It didn’t look like nothing. Whatever I just witnessed was most definitely  _ not _ nothing.”

 

“Al--”

 

“James, I’m not an idiot. I would appreciate it if you would not treat me like one.”  Albus says, feeling his temper flare as James’s inability to simply be honest with him.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” James denies, starting for the door and shoving past Albus, who manages to catch the sleeve of his shirt.

 

“Please James, I just want the truth.”

 

“Alright, you want the truth? There is nothing between Teddy and me.”  

 

“You’re such a hypocrite. You’re preaching to me about being honest, and you don’t even have the decency to tell me the truth.”

 

“Al, I said it was nothing, and you’re not going to say anything to anyone because you saw nothin--” 

 

“No, I saw you snogging with Teddy.  _ Our  _ godbrother. Teddy and you. What the bloody hell James?”

 

James tears his arm out of Albus’s grip. “I don’t need your judgement!” he snaps.

 

Albus is bewildered by James’s comments. “Judgement? I’m trying to--”

 

“You can leave now.”

 

“What?”

 

“You heard me. This conversation is over.”

 

“James--”

 

“Get. Out.”

 

“Just let me--”

 

“Leave!”

 

Albus explodes, “Fine!” 

 

With his notebook, Albus apparates out of James's flat and back to class. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to send kudos or comment if you would like! Catch me on [tumblr](http://rarity-kasket.tumblr.com/) Until then, xoxo, Gossip girl


	3. Chapter 3

**_Summer 2018_ **

 

_ “And you’ll write to me over the summer?” Scorpius asks, bouncing on his toes as he stood on the train platform. Albus attempts to feign an exasperated sigh, but a subtle smile betrays him. _

 

_ “Yes. I’ll write. You’ve already asked me twice on the train.” _

 

_ “Actually three times.” Scorpius corrects him, his cheeks growing pink. “The summer will be dreadfully boring without you.” _

 

_ Suddenly, James leaps off of the train, cuffing Albus on the back of the head before disappearing into the busy crowd.  _

 

_ “Hey Slytherin, Mum and Dad are here!” Albus glowers in the direction that James disappears before shifting his gaze to Scorpius. _

 

_ “Please take me with you.” He begs Scorpius. _

 

_ “You would rather spend your summer with the rumored son of Voldemort than your dad, the legendary Harry Potter?” Scorpius asks, to which Albus rolls his eyes. _

 

_ “Trust me, you’re better company than my dad and James. Ugh, the entire summer is just going to be those two being chummy and swapping Hogwarts stories.” _

 

_ “Now you have your own Hogwarts stories to share.” Scorpius offers, his eyes optimistic. Albus snorts bitterly. _

 

_ “Yeah, which story do you suggest that I tell them first? The one where I was the last kid to get my broom up in flying lessons? Or the one where Karl Jenkins hid our wands and then sealed us in our dorm so that we couldn’t attend the end of term feast?” Albus asks sarcastically.  “I don’t know what’s worse, being at Hogwarts or being stuck in the same house as James all summer.” _

 

_ “Lucky for you then, because you have a good friend who is willing to entertain you all summer. So it won’t be a complete waste.”  _

 

_ “Promise me that you’ll write often.” _

 

_ “Albus, I would keep writing even if you never sent me a single letter back, but please do write. Otherwise, I’ll look pathetic. You’re going to get sick of me.” Scorpius smiles awkwardly. _

 

_ “I could never get tired of you.” _

 

**_The Present, Spring 2025_ **

 

“So Teddy and James, huh?” Perched on his bed, Scorpius muses to himself as he watches Albus pace frantically around the room. 

 

“Yeah.”

 

Scorpius sighs.

 

“Albus, please sit. You’re making me dizzy pacing around like that.” 

 

Albus freezes on the spot, unsure of himself before Scorpius pats a spot on the bed next to him.  Accepting the invitation, Albus crawls into bed, sitting against the headboard next to Scorpius. He is all too aware of every point of contact their bodies make. The gentle press of their shoulders, arms, and thighs.

 

“Sorry. I’m just--” Albus lets out a loud incomprehensible sound of frustration before flinging a pillow. Scorpius frowns as he watches the pillow sail across the room.

 

“How do you feel about James and Teddy?” Scorpius asks quietly, and Albus shrugs.

 

“I’m not going to lie. It’s kind of weird, but James didn’t even give me a chance to be okay with it. He just lied to me.” Something very painful and all too familiar flares inside him. “He didn’t even give me a chance,” Albus repeats miserably, and Scorpius leans his head on Albus’s shoulder. Albus is aware of how intimate the gesture is, but it’s comforting. “He’s the worst brother ever.”

 

“You don’t mean that,” Scorpius says quietly.

 

“I do.”

 

“No, you don’t.”

 

“How do you know?”

 

“Because I know you, Albus, and I know your heart.” 

 

In the moment, Albus wonders if Scorpius can hear the incessantly loud rush of his heart thrumming in his chest. If he does, Albus wonders if he knows that he is the cause of it.

 

_ Because I know you Albus, and I know your heart. _

 

Albus doesn’t say anything. He doesn’t trust himself to not spew his feelings for Scorpius all over the place.

 

He thinks of James.

 

_ I know you. You’re crazy stupid about Scorpius, so stop wasting your time and tell him because being in love feels --really great. _

 

Is he in love with Scorpius? He knows that he loves Scorpius. He would do anything for him because he was his first and only friend, but Albus has never been in love as far as he knows. He doesn’t know the difference. And he wants nothing more than to run to James’s apartment and ask him what is the difference between loving someone and being in love with someone, but James has shut him out.

 

Suddenly, it feels like their Hogwarts days again, two brothers existing in two very separate and different spheres.

 

“Maybe he's scared?” Scorpius comments quietly.

 

“Scared? What could James possibly be afraid of? He’s one of the bravest people that I know. He’s too brave, in fact, he’s foolhardy.”

 

“Of what you might think of him.” Scorpius voices. “That you would think less of him.”

 

“I don’t know…” Albus swallows thickly as he is left with the startling and upsetting revelation that he doesn’t know his brother as well as he thought he did. He doesn’t know what James is thinking or feeling. Or how to diffuse the blow up from earlier. What can he say to make this right? 

 

“I don’t know what to say to him. I always thought James was like an open book. He’s the Golden Boy. He’s never had to worry about anything.  What do you say to someone like that?” Albus asks.

 

“You don’t have to say anything. Just be there for them.” 

 

Albus looks down at Scorpius, who has his chin propped on Albus's shoulder. As if sensing his gaze, Scorpius’s owlish grey eyes flicker up with meet Albus’s. Their faces are so close. Albus imagines what would happen if he just leaned in, letting their lips touch. The thought makes his heart lurch and his spine shiver. He wants nothing more than to take Scorpius’s face in his hands and kiss him until the sun comes up. The thought makes his chest ache with want.

 

“I should go to bed.” Albus clears his throat awkwardly.

 

“Or you can stay.”

 

The words paralyze Albus as his emerald orbs search Scorpius’s face, for some clue or sign. Under Albus’s intense gaze, Scorpius pulls back. 

 

Overanalyzing Scorpius’s every move, Albus comes to the frustrating conclusion that he doesn't know what the bloody hell any of this means. 

 

Scorpius takes in a deep breath and forces his eyes to meet Albus once more. 

 

“You don't have to, but you look like someone who really doesn’t want to be alone right now. So stay, if you want.” Scorpius says quietly.

 

It’s true. He doesn’t want to be alone with his thoughts right now. However, it’s not the reason he says, “Okay.” 

 

He says okay because he’s a selfish human being.

 

Albus settles back into the bed, slipping under the blankets. Scorpius’s silk sheets are cool and smooth again his skin. Pressing his blushing face into the pillow, Albus inhales the sweet scent. It smells like peppermint, like the shampoo that Scorpius uses. Merlin's beard, he’s embarrassing. 

 

If Scorpius notices anything weird, he doesn’t say anything. He grabs his wand and whispers a quiet incantation before the two are enveloped in darkness except for the faint light emanating from his wand.

 

“I have some studying to do, so I’ll stay awake until you fall asleep,” Scorpius says quietly.

 

Albus buries his face further into the pillow, smiling.

 

“Why are you so good at this?”

 

“At what?”

 

“Comfort.”

 

“My mum.” Scorpius smiles sadly, and in his eyes, Albus can see him conjuring up the memory of her. Albus swallows thickly, regretting that he asked. He prepares to apologize, but Scorpius continues. “She always knew just what to say or what to do to comfort me. So whenever someone needs comforting, I think about what Mum would do, because she had the kindest heart that I have ever seen.”

 

“You have her heart.” Albus murmurs quietly into the pillow, but he doesn’t think Scorpius hears him.

 

The quiet sound of Scorpius turning pages of a book lulls Albus to sleep.

 

A week goes by, and James and Albus manage to avoid each other like the plague. When their traditional Sunday dinner rolls around, Albus is surprised that James doesn't make up an excuse to avoid the gathering. He is there, seated at the table, conversing with their dad about some event that happened at the Ministry today. Their mum is off in Germany for the weekend to review a Quidditch match, and Lily is at Hogwarts, so it’s just the men this Sunday.

 

“Oh hello, Albus and Scorpius,” Harry greets them; the wrinkles near his eyes smile kindly at them.

 

“Hey, Dad.” 

 

“Hi, Harry!” Scorpius greets him enthusiastically as he takes a seat across from Harry. “So I have a story for you.”

 

“You do?”

 

“Rightio! A wizard walks in the front doors of St. Mungo’s, because he accidentally ingested a shrinking potion. The healer tells him to sit in the lobby; he will be with him shortly. The wizard sits there for a while, waiting. Meanwhile, another wizard comes in for treatment. The healer takes the other wizard straight away. Before he does, he apologizes to the shrunken wizard and asks him if he can wait for a little longer. The elderly wizard says, ‘No problem, I can be a little patient’.” Scorpius grins. Albus is quick on the uptake and groans at the pun that Scorpius has landed on his father. It takes Harry a beat to let it sink in.  Even James grimaces.

 

“That one was actually good,” Harry compliments him.

 

“Really?” Scorpius asks, hopeful.

 

“Best one so far.”

 

“Dad, all of his jokes awful,” Albus says drily, and Harry simply smiles.

 

“Like I said, best one so far.” 

 

Scorpius joins Harry and James’s conversation. As Albus watches them interact it becomes unfathomable to him how his father had ever thought Scorpius was a dark cloud surrounding him. Scorpius, with his stupid jokes, who has sunlight in his smile. Over time, Scorpius Malfoy has found a way to affectionately worm his way into every Potter’s heart, including Harry’s.

 

Excusing himself, Harry retreats to the kitchen to check on dinner, and Scorpius eagerly volunteers to help him.

 

Which leaves James and Albus alone. 

 

His gaze travels to James, who actively avoids all eye contact.

 

“Could we talk? Maybe after dinner?” Albus doesn’t know what to say to James or if he possesses the courage to start this conversation. He’s completely aware of his inability to be emotionally vulnerable with other people, and it feels like he’s flying blind here.

 

James pretends not to hear him as plays with a fork on the table.

 

“James.”

 

No response.

 

“Please.”

 

Nothing.

 

“You didn’t even give me a chance to be okay wi--” 

 

“Albus, not now.” James hisses sharply at Albus before he glances cautiously at the kitchen.

 

“I don't want to argue. Just talk.”

 

“I’m busy,” James says nonchalantly.

 

“You’re scratching your fork against the table. I doubt you’re busy.” Albus replies sourly.

 

“I’m not discussing this here, with you.” James huffs before attempting to make an escape to the kitchen. Albus quickly launches himself in front of James.

 

“You can't keep avoiding me--”

 

“Watch me.”

 

“--or shutting me out.” This makes James stop in his tracks as he looks at Albus, unbelievably, before he laughs. His laughter is hard and bitter; it makes Albus cringes.

 

“Wow, that's rich coming from you. Like you have room to talk.” 

 

“What does that mean?”

 

“You’re always the one shutting people out. You’re the one who just bottles things up and wallows in his own misery. You’ve never actually let anyone in. You’ve never let me in--”

 

“You’ve never tried!” Albus cries. “Where were you those first four years of Hogwarts, huh? I could have really used someone in my corner and that person was Scorpius when it should have been you, James. Do you know why it wasn't you? Because James Potter, who has everything he could ever possibly want in life, doesn't care about anyone else but himself.”

 

“I’m so sick of you thinking that my life is so easy.” 

 

“Because it is! You’re the popular one. You’re the confident one. You’re the talented one. I’m not going to stand here and feel sorry for a perfect, spoiled golden boy who thinks one stupid secret is going to ruin his entire life. Get over yourself!”

 

“Yeah, well, I would rather be a spoiled golden boy than the useless dark smudge on the Potter family.” James shoots back darkly.

 

It feels like a cold shock of ice water splashing down his back. Paralyzing and numbing.  The words settle into his bones like an unforgiving frost. For a second, he wishes that James would have just struck him across the face. Anything would have been better than hearing those words. The words that he fears are true after all.  

 

Albus doesn't recall when their father appears in the doorway, wearing a concerned expression. 

 

“What is going on out here?” Harry asks. 

 

Upon seeing their father, the cold evaporates. Instead, something hot and angry and red flares inside of Albus’s chest. Something begging to be unleashed and threatening to destroy everything in its wake. 

 

Albus turns to their father. “Hey Dad, I think you would find it interesting to know what James and Te--”

 

Something catches his eyes.

 

Scorpius.

 

Standing in the doorway.

 

“Albus, please, don’t do this.” He begs quietly.

 

Suddenly, looking at Scorpius brings him back to reality, and his face flushes with shame.

 

“Someone needs to explain what exactly is going on here. Albus?” Harry looks between the two of his sons, neither say anything. “James?”

 

Albus’s gaze slowly meets James, who is staring back at him. His deep brown eyes hold a heavy mixture of emotion.

 

Rage. 

 

Sadness. 

 

Fear.

 

“Fuck you, Albus.”

 

James apparates away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost done with this story with one more chapter to go! Thanks to everyone who has read, sent kudos, bookmarked, and commented! You're all awesome. The final chapter should be posted within the next few days. Catch me on [tumblr](http://rarity-kasket.tumblr.com/)! Until then, xoxo Gossip girl


	4. Chapter 4

**_Sunday evening, Spring 2025_ **

 

_The evening does not go well. After their non-existent Sunday dinner, things goes from bad to even worse. Scorpius barely utters a word to him after they arrive home together._

 

_“Scorpius…” Albus says as he watches the blond loosen his tie. He doesn't know why Scorpius insists on being so formal at these dinners._

 

_“Scorpius…”_

 

_Scorpius properly ignores him._

 

_“ Scorpius please--”_

 

_Scorpius is shaking his head silently. He slips the tie from around his neck. His eyes barely meet Albus's. “I don't even know what to say to you…”_

 

_“I lost it for a second. I mean, you heard what James said--”_

 

_“You don't pay evil with evil, Albus. You pay it with kindness.”_

 

_“What was I supposed to do?”_

 

_“Say nothing. Turn the other cheek. Be mature.” Scorpius replies. “Do you realize that you’ve probably lost James's trust tonight?  No, he’s not perfect, and yes, he said awful, hurtful things tonight.”_

 

_Scorpius looks up to the ceiling as he formulates his next train of thought._

 

_“I get it. It hurts, coming from James. Albus, I--I just wish that you saw yourself the way that I see you. Clever. Thoughtful. Resilient. You’re not perfect, but I think you're brilliant. Maybe if you thought of yourself that way, you wouldn't see yourself as any less than Harry or Ginny or Lily or James. Maybe tonight wouldn't have been such a disaster. I wish that you--you knew how amazing you really are.”_

 

_Scorpius’s kindness painfully twists and knots inside of him, worse than any cruel words or powerful hex._

 

_“Scorpius--”_

 

_“I’m going to bed,” Scorpius says quietly before he retreats to his room._

 

_Albus is left alone._

 

**_The present, Spring 2025_ **

Albus is astonished to find Rose waiting for him in the quad after classes. He doesn't know why she would be here, but when she spots him in the crowd, she smiles and waves Albus over.

 

“What are you doing here?” Albus jogs over to her, and Rose’s smile slips easily.

 

“Well, hello to you Albus,” she huffs.

 

“You surprised me is all--not that I’m not excited to see you. I just…”

 

Rose raises a hand to silence him.

 

“Relax, Albus,”

 

“Seriously, why are you here?”

 

“Can't I be friendly and stop by?”

 

“No.”  

 

Rose sighs before she leads them over to a bench on the campus quad. She waits for Albus to sit before she speaks.

 

“I'm worried about you. Well, James and you…”  

 

Albus's shoulders sag as he groans in response. “Why am I not surprised that the news has spread quickly?”

 

“Albus, you should know better. There are no secrets in the Weasley family.”

 

Right.

 

Albus can think of a secret that a specific someone has been keeping the Weasleys in the dark about.

 

“My mother says that the argument was quite awful.” Rose continues quietly.  

 

“Yeah,” he responds. He doesn't know what to say. He couldn't possibly confide in Rose, nothing stays secret in their family long. Then James would really hate him.

 

As irrational as James is being about this, Albus did something awful by risking James’s secret. He’s probably lost most, if not all, of James’s trust. To top it off, Scorpius is avoiding him.

 

“You know, you can talk to me about it.” Rose offers.

 

Not really.

 

“I just don't feel like talking about James right now.”

 

“Okay.”

 

For a second, Albus is surprised by how easily she lets the subject drop.

 

“So let's talk about something else.” She suggests.  

 

Albus looks at her strangely.

 

“Like what?”

 

“Scorpius.”

 

She grins at him coyly.

 

“No.”

 

“Albus--”

 

“Definitely not.”

 

“But--”

 

“I refuse to chat with you about my feelings for Scorpius like a pair of gossiping school girls.”

 

“So you _do_ have feelings for Scorpius?” She asks.

 

Checkmate.

 

Albus feels his cheeks burn hot. He looks away from Rose.

 

“I refuse to answer that.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“How would you feel about me asking about Yann?” Albus asks.

 

Rose’s smile quickly fades.

 

“My point, exactly,” Albus says.

 

The two sit in an awful and long silence before Rose says, “You know how I told you that there are no secrets in the Weasley family?”

 

Albus nods.

 

“Well, I lied.” She says, sinking a little into the bench.

 

“You did?”

 

“Yeah. I’m…” Rose sighs deeply before looking up to the sky as if the rest of her sentence would be up there, flapping in the wind. “I'm not like most people.”

 

Albus looks around them. “Of course you're not like most people, Rose--you’re the fiercest witch that I have ever known. The greatest Chaser of our generation--”

 

Rose stops him.

 

“No. That's not what I meant--” Rose sighs and shakes her head.

 

“I haven't told anyone this. It's hard to explain to others.” Albus doesn't know the words to comfort her. He doesn't trust himself with words.

 

_You don't have to say anything. Just be there for them._

 

Albus reaches across and takes Rose’s hand in his own and squeezes gently.

 

“I’m asexual.” Rose quietly admits.

 

“Asexual?”

 

Rose nods.

 

“That's why I make up all of those excuses. It’s easier that way. Instead of people looking at you like you’re broken or something.”

 

“Why would people think that? I don't understand why--”

 

“Sex, Albus. Sex.” It dawns on Albus, and suddenly he feels like he is the wrong person to be having this conversation with Rose. His cheeks grow warm.

 

“Oh. Um… do you even like Yann? Not um, sexually. Obviously, but…”

 

Rose laughs. “Yes. I like him, a lot.”

 

“Why should it matter if you're asexual then? If want to be with him, then be with him. It should be that simple.”

 

“Because ” she pauses. “People break up over sex. There will be a day when he’ll want to take that step with me, Albus. I don't want to face the disappointment and humiliation. It's better to spare myself the heartbreak. “

 

“That’s stupid,” Albus says sharply.

 

“Excuse me!”

 

“That's stupid. And unfair.”

 

“Unfair?”

 

“You never gave him a chance. Yann is a big boy, and he can decide for himself what type of relationship he wants to be in. You’re making this decision for him without even talking to him first. If he cares about you, I think he would understand, and you two would make it work and I don't know--fall in love. You’ll never know until you talk to him.”

 

Rose scrutinizes him for a long moment before bursting into laughter. Albus doesn't get it.

 

“Did I say something funny?”

 

“If only you actually took your own advice.”

 

Albus furrows his brows as thinks about what could Rose possibly mean by--

 

Oh.

 

Albus abruptly stands up much to Rose’s surprise.

 

“I have to go.”

 

“Where?”  Rose asks.

 

“I have to… take my own advice.”

 

Rose smiles before standing up too.  Unexpectedly, she pulls Albus in a tight hug.  

 

“What was that for?” He asks, looking at her with surprise and wonder when she pulls away.

 

“For listening. It was the first time I ever told anyone. Now,” she says, “go.” Rose gives him a good push in the right direction.

 

Saying that you’re going to woo someone is a lot easier than actually wooing said person. Albus loses all courage when he sees Scorpius reading quietly at the kitchen table as sunlight pours in from their window and casts a soft halo around him,

 

“You’re studying?” Albus asks tentatively from the kitchen threshold. Scorpius shakes his head.

 

“Just reading,” Scorpius says curtly, not lifting his eyes from his book.

 

A part of Albus knows how much Scorpius hates to be disturbed from reading, but Albus doesn’t know how much more he can take of Scorpius not speaking to him.

 

Albus swallows thickly. Now. He has to tell him now.

 

Merlin’s beard, where does he start? What words does he say? He could really use James’s advice right now. His brother would know exactly what to say--

 

_You don’t have to say anything._

 

Albus sighs.

 

Now or never.

 

Okay, that’s a little dramatic.

 

Now or lose all his resolve.

 

Striding over to their table, Albus gently presses Scorpius’s book close.

 

“I was reading--”

 

Albus takes Scorpius’s face into his hands and kisses him. His mouth writes an unspoken love letter across Scorpius’s lips. Paragraphs and paragraphs of adoration. Run-on sentences of desire. Messy scrawlings of ‘I love you’.

 

When Scorpius kisses him back, it feels like the first stroke of color on a blank canvas. Exhilarating. His heart thrums with excitement, and he’s afraid that it might burst inside his chest from over-exertion. Scorpius’s hands are in his hair as his mouth presses hungrily against his own. His lips are softer than any fantasy that Albus could have conjured up, and his face is warm from where the sunlight has bathed him. Albus imagines this must be what falling in love feels like.

 

He is more than content to stay like this all day, kissing Scorpius and letting himself be kissed by Scorpius, but there is this silly little thing called air.

 

When they pull away, they are both flushed and panting. The room is silent except for the quiet sounds of their breathing.

 

“How did you know?” Scorpius asks quietly, his eyes darting around the room. “Was I that obvious?”

 

“Know what?” Albus asks.

 

“Oh.” Scorpius breathes before drawing his gaze back to Albus

 

Scorpius’s face grows rosier before he stands. This time, it is Scorpius who takes Albus’s face in his hands and kisses him. It is a brief press of the lips. Scorpius lingers when he pulls away, and Albus feels dizzy with happiness.

 

“Um, so does this make us…” Albus trails off.

 

“Boyfriends?” Scorpius asks, and Albus nods. “Would you like that--”

 

“Yes!” Albus exclaims, and he feels embarrassed by how eager he sounds. Scorpius is supposed to be the geek, not him. “Um, yeah..” He says a little more casually.

 

Scorpius laughs. Oh, Albus has missed that laugh. It’s been too long since he has heard it.

 

“I hate not talking to you,” Albus says softly.

 

“I hate not talking to you either. There’s just so much that I’ve wanted to tell you. So much has happened, and I couldn’t talk to the only person that I wanted to.”

 

“Scorpius, I made a mess of everything.”

 

“Well, you’re fixing it. That’s what counts.”  

 

“I have to talk to James,” Albus says before finds the courage to quickly kiss Scorpius again.

 

“When I get back, you’ll tell me everything, right?”

 

Scorpius smiles. His smile is all dopey and warm and bright. It makes Albus want to kiss him again.

 

“Yeah, I’ll wait for you.”

 

He’s not even sure that James will be there when he floos to his flat. For all Albus knows, he could be working late at the Auror Department. Lucky for Albus, James is standing by the doorway, looking surprised as Albus steps out of the fireplace.

 

Albus doesn't let his brother get a word in.

 

“I don't care if Teddy and you are together. It’s never bothered me, okay? I don't care as long as you're happy, as long as Teddy makes you happy. I did a terrible thing by almost betraying your secret to Dad. I was hurt. I--I don't know, I’m used to people saying things like that about me. For the most part, I brush it off. I just didn't expect it to come from you. Still, I  shouldn't have-- I’m sorry.”

 

James takes time to process this all. Seconds tick by like hours waiting for him to respond.

 

“I should apologize too. That was a low blow. I don't think you're a dark smudge on the Potter legacy.”

 

“You don't?”

 

“No, I said it because I knew that it would hurt you. I was…”

 

“Scared. That I would think less of you.”

 

James looks surprised that Albus guesses correctly before nodding.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“I would have been okay with it, I am okay with it.”

 

“I just… panicked when I saw you. I’m not as perfect as you think, Albus. I have flaws, lots of them. I have problems. Not like the ones that Dad or you had to face, but things still bother me. I know what people think of me: the easy-going 'Golden Boy’. And sometimes, that pressure is a lot to live up to. It feels like I would be letting people down if they were to know that Teddy and I…”

 

“You don't have anything to be ashamed of--”

 

“I'm sure that's not how other people or the newspaper would see it. Teddy is our godbrother.” James says, walking over to the sofa before sitting down.  Albus sits next to him.

 

“Yeah, well, who cares about them? Our dad is one of the most influential wizards in the world. Our mum has the meanest Bat-Bogey Hex. Then there’s Lily, and Merlin’s beard, no one wants to get into a fight with Lily.”

 

“She’s terrifying.” James agrees.

 

“And you have me. I’m not that impressive, but I’m here.”

 

James smiles.

 

“You’re more impressive than you give yourself credit for, and you're braver than you think, Al. Maybe there is a little Gryffindor in there.”

 

“I hope not.” Albus grins.

 

Silence settles over them before James speaks again.

 

“Mostly, I’m afraid of what Mum and Dad would think.”

 

Albus cannot predict how his parents will act.

 

“I know that they will always love you, and they would want you to be happy. Teddy makes you happy. Do you love him?” Albus asks.

 

He observes as the tips of James’s ears turn a scarlet hue. Looking down at his lap,  a small smile tugs on his brother's lips. His eyes glimmer with something warm and affectionate.

 

“Yeah, I love him.”

 

Albus smiles.

 

“You’re absolutely vomit-inducing to watch right now.”

 

James laughs.

 

“Falling in love does that to you. You should try it.”

 

Too late.

 

There is a lot that he wants to ask James. About love. He doesn't feel that courageous yet. Also, a part of him just really wants to keep Scorpius all to himself for now. He’ll tell James soon,  maybe at the next dinner.

 

“Do you think you'll tell the others anytime soon?” Albus asks quietly, and James shrugs his shoulders.

 

“One day. I kind of like it the way that it is for now.“ James says before he pauses to think of something. “Hey, Teddy has a meeting to discuss creating a habilitation and study center for magical beasts at Hogwarts. He’s going to be a while. Do you want to go and grab a drink with me?”

 

Albus thinks of Scorpius back at their flat, reading by the kitchen window.

 

_I’ll wait for you._

 

“That sounds great. So we're good?” Albus asks, and James throws an arm around his shoulders before tousling Albus's hair. James smiles, and Albus can't help the smile tugging on his own lips.

 

“Yeah, we’re good.”

 

**_Fall 2015_ **

 

_“James,” Albus whispers faintly, his small hands wrapping around James’s shoulder and shaking him slightly. James groans and bats Albus away,  rolling over._

 

_“James,” Albus whispers a little louder before he shakes James harder. Turning his head, James opens one eye and glares half-heartedly at his brother in the darkness._

 

_“Al, it’s late. What are you doing?”_

 

_“Can I sleep here tonight?”_

 

_“No way!”_

 

_“Please?” Albus’s lips puff up in a little pout as he blinks those wide green eyes at James._

 

_A sigh._

 

_“Fine,” James says quietly before he pulls the blanket back for Albus to climb in. Once they were both settled in the bed, Albus watches James’s eyes slide closed once more. He admires the way that a patch of moonlight illuminates his face in the darkness. He tries to commit the image of James's chest slowly rising and falling to memory. He wants to remember this moment._

 

_“Could you not watch me?” James grumbles into his pillow after a long while._

 

_“I’m sorry.” Albus murmurs. James sighs heavily before he opens his eyes._

 

_“You’re being weird. What’s eating at you?”_

 

_“Nothing,” Albus replied quietly, and James tiredly pokes Albus's cheek before yawning._

 

_“You’re a bloody liar.”_

 

_“You’re not allowed to use that word.”_

 

_“Well, I’m leaving for Hogwarts tomorrow. I’m practically an adult. So that means I can do whatever I want. “_

 

_Albus pulls the covers up to his chin, his eyes shifting over to James. He hasn't forgotten. It is all that he can think about. James is leaving tomorrow._

 

_“What do you think Hogwarts will be like?” Albus asks._

 

_James rolls on his back, staring up at the ceiling. Albus copies the action so that their shoulders press together._

 

_“I don’t know. I can’t even begin to imagine. But I’ve been talking to Dad. He says it’ll be the best years of my life, and the people that I meet there will turn out to be the best friends that I will ever have.”_

 

_“Friends?” Albus asks quietly, grasping the blankets tightly. There is a terrible sore lump in his throat._

 

_“Yeah. I’m going to make so many friends! You know, personally, I always thought it was kinda lame that Dad only had two friends. Everyone is going to want to be my friend.  Especially once I make Seeker my first year just like Dad-- are you crying?”_

 

_Quickly, Albus rolls over on his side, his face turned away from James, embarrassed._

 

_“No.” He says as he wipes his tears on the sleeve of his nightshirt. He feels James pull on his shoulder until Albus rolls onto his back._

 

_“Hey, what’s eating at you?”_

 

_Looking up at James’s earnest brown eyes, it all seems to just spill out of him._

 

_“What if you go to Hogwarts and forget all about us?” A few stray tears slip down his cheeks. Albus sniffles before wiping his nose on his sleeve. Albus feels his cheeks flushed with shame._

 

_“Al, I’ll be home on holidays, and soon you’ll be there with me too. How could I possibly forget about you?”_

 

_“What if you stop being my friend because you made so many?”_

 

_“That’ll never happen. You’ll always be my friend.”_

 

_Albus sniffles. “You promise?”_

 

_“I promise.” James nods before settling back down into the blankets. His eyes slide close again._

 

_“James?”_

 

_James opens his eyes to look over at Albus, and he doesn’t look annoyed. Instead, he smiles tiredly._

 

_“Yeah?”_

 

_“Stay awake until I fall asleep?”_

 

_James opens his arms, and Albus snuggles into his side._

  
_“Yeah, sure. That’s what big brothers are for.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Until next time


End file.
